Guardian Angel
by trecebo
Summary: Murdock meets a little girl who sees more in him than most. In return, he sees more in her, helping to shape her future.


**Guardian Angel  
**

* * *

An A-team/Sue Thomas:FBEye crossover. Set in the 1980s when Sue would be around ten or so. Sue Thomas went deaf at three. She learned to lip-read and speak as well as sign language. This is my own brand of fun. All mistakes are mine. Paxton/Pebblehut owns STFBE and Canell owns the guys. There ya go.

* * *

**Guardian Angel by trecebo**

She was running again. The ground was uneven and rocky but Sue barely noticed. Pounding as hard as she could, the little girl only wanted to get away. Away from her brothers, away from her mother, away from everyone. Breathing hard, she kept up the grueling pace, even though her legs were screaming for a rest. Gravity finally grabbed hold and she fell, rolling down a slight incline.

She lay there for a moment or three, eyes tightly closed, listening to her body complain at the abuse. It was nothing compared to the visual and emotional onslaught Sue constantly endured, trying to fit in to a world that she couldn't always understand.

A gentle touch brought her back to earth, and slowly, she opened her eyes only to close them again, tightly. She shook her head, hoping the vision would go away. This time the touch patted her shoulder. Trepidation filled her as hazel eyes opened once more.

He was still there. A large black man was looking at her. And his hair was so strange. Sue frowned at him as he was talking to her. Blinking, she tried to sit up but he kept pressure on her to stay down. He turned his head away, and Sue realized he was calling to others.

"No," she mumbled. "Let me go."

He whipped his head back to face her and she tried to read his words. To her it looked like 'Easy mama something hep you.' A gentle smile graced his face and Sue relaxed for a moment, until someone else came into sight. With a start, she tried to sit up again.

This time two pairs of hands helped her. She balanced herself and looked up into the brownest eyes she'd ever seen. "Chocolate," came unbidden from her mouth and she blushed.

A grin appeared beneath the eyes in question. "Hi," he said.

"Hi." She looked from him to the black man, noting his amused smirk. "Hi?"

The pair exchanged swift glances and the brown eyes winked at her. He used hand spelling. N-A-M-E-Y-O-U

"Susan Thomas."

He grinned again and hand spelled S-U-Z-Y-Q

Sue made to frown and watched as the big man bumped him, apparently calling him 'foo.' A giggle escaped and she decided to ask her own question. "Who are you?"

He spelled H-M and B-A.

"Him and Baa?"

He tried again. H space M

"HM?" came her tentative query.

The brown eyes sparkled merrily. He motioned to his friend who held out a chain that held the letters BA on it.

"BA."

He nodded, his own grin quite charming. Holding the First Aid kit out, he pointed to the scrapes on her legs and arms. Sue grimaced but let him tend to them. The man's strange hairdo interested her to no end. The black hair was cut into such an odd pattern.

She noticed another man approaching, this one with a smile full of teeth. Sue frowned at him, turning back to her medic.

BA made a comment, keeping his face to hers. "Little mama done like you face man" was what she read.

"I don't like his face," she tried to talk as low as she could understand how. "He...he's too shiny."

This seemed to make the big man laugh. Sue glanced up to see yet another man. He knelt down, eye level with her. Startling blue looked back at her, a beautiful grin forming. Silver-white hair shone brightly in the sun. "Are you an angel, mister?"

He motioned to the brown-eyed man, HM, who knelt beside them. He started to spell H-A-N--but a dark gloved hand stopped him. Silver-hair man spoke quickly, too fast for her to follow and then HM started again. J-O-H-N S-A-Y-S T-H-A-N-K-S A-N-G-E-L Y-O-U

The awkward ten year-old blushed again. She turned to BA who winked and closed the box, indicating he was finished dressing her cuts. Sure enough, there were two large bandages on her knees and one on her elbow. "Thank you, BA."

He nodded and held out a hand to assist her up. Putting her weight down, her foot complained. Quickly, she was airborne in the arms of HM. Her fright was evident as the world spun a bit. He pulled her tight, brown eyes offering re-assurance.

BA was there, pulling off her shoe and checking her foot and ankle. She watched him talk to John, not getting half his words. Maybe he was dropping letters. A squeeze brought her attention to her knight in brown leather. "Hey, Angelface."

Sue wrinkled her nose at the name. "Angelface? Ha."

He gently frowned at her, keeping her eyes focused on his agile face. "You cute, muchacha."

"Moo-cha-cha? What's that?"

"Like a buddy."

"Are you moo-cha-cha?" Her hazel eyes watched him closely, largely ignoring BA prodding and wrapping her foot.

"Muchacho." He rounded the last letter, exaggerating it.

"Moo-cha-cho. I like it." She peered at the big man now that he was done. He patted her leg gently.

John stepped next to HM. He had a cigar in his mouth so she couldn't begin to try to figure out what he was saying. The brown-eyed man nodded and responded, his head turned away from her.

The other three left and HM watched them go. He then smiled down at her. "Home?"

Suddenly tired, Sue yawned. "Yes, please." She told him her address and he began walking back the way she had come. His gait was steady and his hold sturdy. Her eyes began to droop and soon, she was asleep.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered and opened to see the expressive brown eyes looking down at her. Strong arms sat her gently on the top porch step. Sue glanced around; it was her house. 

"Home."

HM stepped back, staring down at his Converse clad feet. His blue ballcap suddenly hid his eyes and she tried to move forward to see. He looked back up at her, giving a sideways grin. "Your home, muchacha?"

She gave a little sigh. "Yeah."

Giving her chin a tap, he knelt to eye level. "Tired?"

She nodded.

He made a sleepy face and yawned. "Tired?"

"No."

Narrowing his eyes, he thought a minute, then tapped his head. Gripping his hair and pulling gently, he said, "Tired."

"Yes." She mimicked his motion. "Tired."

"It will be O-K, Angel."

That brought a blush to her face.

He heard commotion from inside the house and smiled once more, a wide, beautiful grin. "You be good, muchacha."

Bounding off behind some trees, HM watched as Sue's parents came outside, finding their daughter bandaged and home safely. It appeared that they loved her very much but there was something in the girl's eyes that had spoken to him. She was lonely and he understood the feeling.

Hannibal had told him to make sure she was okay. So he decided to find a nice tall tree to hang out in for a few hours. Maybe he could find a chance to talk to the girl one more time...

* * *

HM watched all evening from the leafy branches of the big tree. He could see into the kitchen and living room due to the curtains and windows being wide open. Sounds of laughter rang out as the boys attempted to nab bits and pieces of dinner as the mother prepared it. The father sat with Sue on his lap, letting her tell him of her escapades. 

He smiled to himself, letting his imagination wander at just what she would say. A sharp whistle sounded, drawing his attention. Dinner was being served. Father scooped up the little girl, carrying her to the table.

The wind picked up, causing the curtains to flutter. A slight chill was in the air. HM was glad he had his leather jacket on; otherwise, he'd be cold and out of luck. The radio in his pocket beeped at him.

"Go ahead, colonel."

"Murdock, we're going to set this scum up. It shouldn't take more than a day. Where are you?"

"Still checkin' on the lil' muchacha." He could hear BA growl from somewhere nearby.

"Okay then. We'll call if it gets hairy."

HM frowned at the walkie. "Hannibal, if you need me, I can get there..."

"No. No, captain, you make sure she's all right—" The interruption was swift.

"Listen here, crazy man. You better make sure she all right, or I'll pound you good!"

"Uh, thanks for the concern, big guy. I think I got it covered."

"Grrrr...—" There was a pause as the walkie was returned to Hannibal.

"Murdock, you keep the radio handy. Just in case."

"Roger, colonel. Out." Pocketing the walkie, he slid down the tree. It wouldn't do to sleep up there. He might be attacked by the local squirrels. Dusk was falling and he needed to come up with somewhere to stay out of sight. The last thing he needed was to get caught looking like a peeping-tom or some prowler.

He scratched his head, looking up and down the street. "I need a plan of my own, my own jazz. I need—" A small object hit him in the back. "I need to escape the squirrels that have started their attack."

He stared up at the tree, trying to locate the hurler of projectiles. "Where are you, you furry little..."

SMACK! This time it was a soft, rubber ball. "Oh my. They've upgraded their ammo." He spun around expecting a full assault only to see bright hazel eyes watching his actions.

She waved him over, motioning for him to be quiet. He placed a finger on his lips and nodded, running to the window. "There is a tree house in the back yard. You can stay there."

His face lit up. "Really?"

Sue was tickled that an adult could be so happy about something like a tree house. "I brought you some bread." Her small hand gave him a squished piece.

With great flair, he took a nibble and rolled his eyes at the taste. Tummy rubbing followed as he finished the morsel. "Thank you."

"HM?"

Those brown eyes focused on her completely. "Yes?"

"I was wrong. Mr. John isn't an angel. I think he's more like God. He sent you to be my angel for a while, didn't he?"

Something in his heart connected to the lonely little girl. "Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Sue pulled away from the window, carefully making her way to the stairs. She paused once, waving at him, then facing the climb before her.

He watched her go, waiting till she was out of sight. With swiftness and silence, he moved to the backyard and found the tree house. It was a nice little place, with evidence that boys had once ruled the roost but now a little girl was the queen of the castle.

HM found a small cushion and a cover. Curling his lanky frame to fit the space, he gazed out the small window at the starlit night, wonder who was being angel for whom.

* * *

HM woke to sunlight streaming on his face; however, a small cloud blocked his rays, becoming part of a better vision. "Angelface?" 

The small girl smiled shyly, holding out her hands. "I brought you some toast. Momma doesn't know I made it myself." It was almost too burned to be edible.

Shifting to his knees, HM took the offered meal graciously, bowing over her hand like a true knight would. He ignored the crunchiness and ate it with great flair. It was well worth the priceless smile Sue bestowed on him.

"Did you sleep well?" She moved to sit on her one chair.

He nodded and kept his face toward hers. "Quite well, my lady."

Giggles exploded. "You look like some of the books I read. Like fairy tales."

HM smiled slightly. "Books are good friends, aren't they?"

"YES! I love them so much. I read when I can, when momma lets me have a break."

"School?"

"School, music, skating, voice lessons, reading lessons..." She trailed off, getting quieter. "Sometimes, though, I just want to get away and do something...something different."

"Like what? What would you do?"

"I think I'd like to fly, only it hurts my head." She rubbed her temples.

Brown eyes took on a glow. "I can fly."

Sue blinked. "You...can fly."

"I can."

"I can fly." As soon as the words left his mouth, doubt set in. _Where am I going to get my hands on a bird or a plane? And last time I checked, Doc Richter assured me I wasn't Superman._ He checked his shoulders for a red cape. _Nope, Supes ain't happenin' today._

Sue watched his conflict play across his handsome features. Reaching out a hand, she patted his knee. "HM?"

Brown eyes focused on her. "Yes, muchacha?"

"You can fly, can't you?" She really wanted it to be real.

"Sweetheart, you mentioned skating?" At her nodded, his mind spun, coming up with a million possibilities. "I think you're gonna find how. Where is your rink?"

Sue thought a minute. "It's downtown, but I don't have lessons today."

"Do you think you can go?"

Her little face scrunched up, nose wrinkling. HM thought she was too cute and grinned.

"I think momma would be pleased if I went to practice." She bit her bottom lip. "Are we going to practice?"

"No, we're gonna fly."

Sue bounded into her house, glowing from excitement. "Momma! Momma!" she called. A blonde head appeared quickly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go to the rink?"

"But you don't have practice today?"

Sue tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I know. I just want to go skate for a while."

Her mother looked at her, seeing the shine in her eyes. She knew her daughter had been tired lately, working hard on mastering her surroundings. Maybe a little fun would be good. "Okay, I'll go get my purse and we'll go."

"Momma, could I go by myself?"

Hazel eyes gazed fondly at those that mirrored her own. "I will drop you off and pick up in one hour. Check in with Oscar."

Sue's smile was bright. THANK YOU LOVE YOU She ran up the stairs, her bruised foot not halting her in the least.

* * *

Freedom. One of the rare times when no one was making her do school work, practice for competition or stare at someone's lips for long periods of time. She let her arms come out to the sides, gracefully curved back like wings. Air moved past her face as Sue pushed forward on the ice, blonde hair fluttering in her wake. 

HM watched from the stairwell. He envied her. Being able to just flow like that. When she came around and he could see her looking, he clapped.

"Come skate with me," she invited.

In response, the lanky man came down the stairs, pausing only to remove his blade covers. Gliding out onto the ice, he held his own, being an excellent skater to begin with. HM made a few turns and twists before coming to a shushing halt before Sue. Holding out a hand, he grinned widely. "Shall we?"

Small hand in large, the pair glided around the rink, HM easily keeping pace with Sue's turns and twists. He eventually let her go, and they played a game of tag

When she managed to elude him, he skated up and went down to one knee, miming holding a large bouquet of flowers. Giggling, Sue accepted and he swept his hat off, bowing low and bumping his head on the ice. This prompted him to fall over, leading to many futile attempts to rise. For the young girl, it was like watching the comedies her brothers loved so much.

HM finally just sprawled out, thankful to have his jacket on. Sue skated over and offered her hand to help him up.

"Thank you." He popped up like a spring.

Her look of disbelief had him spinning around in circles to see who was there. This lead to him spinning constantly; dizziness took a while to set in. Fortunately, Sue called for him to stop.

"You skate well," she told him as they just glided around the rink. Surprisingly, it was empty. She hesitated a moment, then took a deep breath, blurting out, "When can we fly?"

Coming to a stop, he lifted her up to the rail, letting her balance and keeping a steady hand on her. "I'm working on it, muchacha."

Her wide hazel eyes were so bright, it almost made him want to--well, fly. "Do you trust me?"

Sue nodded. How could she not trust an angel?

HM took a step back, calculating in his mind his speed and her weight against aerodynamics. He backed up to her, tapping his back.

Sue frowned, not sure what he wanted her to do. Her hesitation had him turning around.

"Sit on my back and hold on, okay?" His brown eyes held excitement.

When he spun once more, Sue clamped onto his back, arms tightly around his neck. HM coughed, letting her know she needed to ease up a bit. Her legs rested snugly against his hips, keeping her skates behind them both.

Gliding out, he keep his steps smooth as possible. One lap around, he then bent into it, letting Sue lean forward a bit over his back. She slowly let go of his neck and mimicked his outstretched arms. Nodding in approval, he pumped his arms, gaining speed on the long side. They went into the turn, HM bending low. Legs pushed harder on the second straight-away and he could see Sue's hands in front of his head now, rather Superman style. She was getting the hang of it. The turn came again, and once more, he went low, fighting fatigue.

For Sue, it was amazing. Freedom and speed, she'd never had both. It was like flying and she made the most of it once she realized what he was trying to do. The turns were a bit scary, since she wasn't in control, but the straight parts? Oh, it was bliss. She closed her eyes on those, letting her hands go before her, leaning into the wind. One last turn and she felt HM swoop into it, almost like a bird. There was a small burst of speed and then, she brought her arms down, letting them rest on his shoulders.

Slowly, he skated to the rail, breathing heavily. Sue slid down his back and noted that he was shaking.

"Cold?"

He shook his head. "Tired, muchacha. Flying like that takes lots of energy."

She understood. "You need to take a slow lap, so you don't cramp."

"Good thinking, Coach." Wobbly, HM now skated in the opposite direction, waving to the cheering crowds, bowing and doffing his cap.

Sue watched in wonder. It really seemed as if there were people there and he was responding to them. She closed her eyes and could see and feel the pulse of it all. When her eyes opened, he was before her. "Will you skate for me now?"

"I don't have my music."

"Doesn't matter. I can hear it any way."

In that moment, she realized that he could, just like she heard her own 'music.' Out to the center she went, and for the next two minutes, she let her mind flow with its own timing. Graceful and unafraid, she flowed from movement to movement, jump to jump.

HM sighed to himself. "Now that, muchacha, is true flying."

* * *

Up in the observation area, an old man watched the young girl skate. His attention turned to the man who was with her. His joy seemed boundless. It was only a moment before the pair were arm-in-arm, gliding effortlessly around the ring. 

The sharp blue eyes beneath the white brows took in the care and gentleness afforded to the child. "Good job, Captain," came a pleased whisper. Shuffling to the exit, anyone who cared to look would have seen the old man become a younger man who climbed into a GMC two-tone van with red stripes.

"Well, it seems Murdock has made a new friend," Hannibal stated, his pearly whites flashing.

Face frowned. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here by now? I mean, Decker is sure to catch up to our latest take down."

"Yeah, Hannibal. Let's get Murdock and get going before the MPs get here." BA gripped the wheel.

"Now, I know we should be moving, guys, but this is important to him. It won't take him long to finish his job."

"Job? What job? You asked him to check on the little girl. Who, by the way, didn't really take a shine to me."

BA snickered. "She see right through you, Faceman. Like glass."

"Gee, thanks, BA. I needed that."

"He's got a point, Lieutenant. Every female that breathes isn't going to fall for the old Peck charm. You gotta love it."

Face grumbled and straightened his jacket. "Fine, pick on me all you want. Just remember that when we need a lady to help us out on a scam."

"Faceman, you okay. That little one, she sees more than most. That's all."

"Hmpf."

"Look sharp, guys."

* * *

The doors to the rink opened. 

Shielding his eyes to the sun, Murdock opened the door, guiding Sue outside. He felt her tug on his hand and looked down. She pointed to a car pulling into the lot.

MOTHER she signed.

He nodded, letting go of her hand and stepping away. The sound of squealing tires caught his attention and in a flash, he was running out into the parking lot, waving his hands, trying to ward off the on-coming car. When that didn't work, Murdock dove out of the way, rolling briefly before coming up running.

Straight toward Sue he sprinted, heart pounding. _She can't hear him, she can't hear him coming._ He had to beat the car. Leaping, he slid over the trunk, grabbing Sue into a protective ball as the renegade vehicle slammed into her mother's car. The child screamed and he held her tightly as two men jumped out.

The newcomer snarled at him, lips moving but all Murdock heard was ringing. _Phone? Why am I hearing a phone?_

His look of befuddlement threw the bandits momentarily, but that look changed when a gun was stuck in his face. Brown eyes went wide and he clutched Sue more tightly, so much so, that she was struggling to breathe. He could feel her face moving and realized she was talking to the men.

The one in charge narrowed his eyes and motioned for both of them to get into the car. HM shot a quick glance around, seeing the van parked too far away to be off immediate help. _Hannibal saw this...he'll have a plan...he'll have a plan...I hope he has a plan._ On the other side, he saw Sue's mom stirring. _She must have hit her head...stay still, lady...for just a few more moments._

He felt the force of the door slam and jumped. Sue's hand touched his face and he looked down, trying to feel more confident than he did. "It will be OK," he mouthed.

Her faith in him shone in her eyes. OK she replied. OK

"Hannibal!" BA was prepared to jump out of the van and rescue the little girl without a second thought.

"Wait, sergeant. We can't risk her or the mother or Murdock. We have the advantage in that they don't know we saw them. Face, you check on the mom. Take care of her and deflect the local law for the time being. We need to keep a jump on these slime balls and figure out why they might be targeting a ten year-old child."

"Got it, Hannibal. Um, how do I explain this?" The blond man grimaced, thinking of how to spin a hit-and-run as well as kidnaping.

"Lieutenant, I have every faith in you. We'll radio as soon as we can."

"Right." Face hopped out of the van, running over to the banged up car.

Smith turned his attention to the car peeling out of the lot. "Let's go, BA."

His head hurt. _Must've bounced on that dive roll._ Small fingers brushed against the frown lines between his brows. HM marshaled a smile and opened his eyes. "Muchacha," he mouthed.

H-U-R-T Y-O-U

He tried to nod. Apparently, someone said something because she looked away, concentrating elsewhere. He followed her eye line, his vision blurring. "Sick...gonna be sick..."

Abruptly, the car stopped, and he was shoved out, Sue clinging to him fiercely. As he emptied his stomach, she kept hold of him. Barely done, the pair was pulled back into the car.

HM made sure he was between Sue and the other man in the back seat. As his headache began to ease somewhat, he shielded her as best he could. _Colonel, I hope you are out there..._

* * *

"BA, slow down." 

"Yeah, I see them stopping. Looks like the fool is sick."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "Murdock never gets sick. Something must be wrong."

They watched as the car took off again and followed far enough behind not to be spotted. BA kept a frown on his brows. "Hannibal, I don't like this. Those guys took a little girl. Crazy fool only was tryin' to hep' her."

"I know, Sergeant. This doesn't fit. Something is not right." He sat back, taking a draw on his cigar. "I hope Face calls soon with some Intel. We're gonna need it."

* * *

HM found himself dragged out of the car, Sue doing her best to hold on to him. He gripped her to his chest, shielding them from the rough treatment. They were propelled into an old house, and into a side room. Hands spun them and the lead thug got into his face. 

HM blinked, trying to focus his vision and follow what he could not hear. Shaking his head only served to toss his stomach again and he bent double, crashing to the floor.

Sue watched the conversation, getting the gist of what was said. As her guardian fell, she stood between him and the thug. "I can tell him what you said," she pleaded, holding her hands out to prevent him from advancing.

She saw Thug-man narrow his eyes. "You heard me?"

"No," was her reply. "I saw what you said. I can translate for him."

"You'd better or neither of you will like the results."

She watched him leave, rushing the door to find it locked. Tears threatened and she let them fall. _God, please, we need help. Please help us._

Turning back to HM, Sue knelt by him, stroking his back. She didn't know if he was asleep or unconscious or what. Only that he wasn't moving.

* * *

"Ma'am...ma'am..." 

Carla Thomas groaned as she opened her eyes. Whiteness surrounded her and a smiling man stood next to her.

"Ah, good, you are awake. Do you remember what happened?"

She tried to swallow and think. "Car...hit me."

"Yes, a car tail-ended you. You hit your head on the steering wheel."

"My daughter...where is my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" The man in white looked at someone else in the room before looking back at her. "Tell me about her."

"Sue. She was skating at the rink. I was picking her up when this car came from nowhere. A man from the rink tried to stop the car. He...he..." She rubbed at her temples wearily. "I don't remember much after that."

Another voice spoke and Carla looked over at the handsome man in the suit. ""'ll get the department right on tracing this. We'll find your daughter, ma'am. Do you have a picture of your daughter?"

"In my purse." She dug in her pocketbook and found a school picture. "This is her. She's deaf."

"Oh. Okay. I'll make a note of that." He scribbled something on his little notepad. "Anything else you might could tell me. Does your family have any enemies?"

Carla started to cry. "No. I can't think of why anyone would want to take my little girl."

The doctor shooed the detective out of the room. "Mrs. Thomas needs to rest now. Her husband is on his way."

Out in the hall, Face frowned at his most recent news. "Deaf? No wonder she doesn't like me." He headed for the nurse's station. Turning on the charm, he asked to borrow the phone to call the precinct.

"Sure thing..." replied the brunette, smiling suggestively at the handsome 'officer.'

"Detective Hammer."

"Detective Hammer. And maybe you could call me later?" She fluttered her eyelashes over big blue eyes.

"I'll take a rain check right now, darlin'. Gotta find a missing child first."

* * *

The mobile phone in the van rang and Hannibal was on it. "Go, Face." 

"Colonel, there is nothing I can tell you. Mrs. Thomas has no idea why someone would want her daughter. Oh, do be careful. The little girl is deaf."

"You just figured that out?" Smith grinned at BA. "Face just found out the little girl is deaf."

The big man snickered. "He's crazy.'

"Hey, I heard that. I'm not crazy." Mentally, both of the van's occupants could picture Face straightening his tie. "I've headed off the police for the moment. You'd better work fast."

"Got it. Call if you learn anything else."

"Roger."

Hannibal hung up the phone. "Well, sergeant, looks like we might need to do some looking around. Hopefully, Murdock can hold on till we come up with a plan."

* * *

HM felt comfort flowing into him. He groaned and eased his legs out from under him. Stretching out, he took a deep breath. His head didn't hurt so bad anymore and it seemed his stomach was settled. A touch on his shoulder reminded him of his charge. "Sue." He rolled over. 

There she was, tear tracks fresh on her young face. "Aw, muchacha, I'm sorry."

She pointed to him, then her ear, then her mouth, while speaking. "Can you hear me now?"

He swallowed hard, feeling a pressure release in his head. "Speak again."

"Are you alright?"

He heard her voice but the words were a buzz. "I can almost hear words. Give me a little more time."

Her fear was immediate. "No, no. You have to hear me."

HM leaned forward. "Did he say something I need to know?"

She nodded.

"Tell me."

Sue took a deep breath, trying to think about how to tell someone something who didn't quite speak the same language with the same rules. She pointed to herself.

"You?"

YES She pointed to him, then made a sign that looked like a phone.

"I call?"

YES FATHER MOTHER MONEY

He frowned. "Father? Mother? I don't know the last one."

She came over to him and patted at his pockets.

He pulled out all the contents: lucky rabbit foot, a penny, two screws, a dog biscuit, and his wallet.

She grabbed the latter, opening it and pointing to the single green bill inside.

"Money?"

YES

"Not good."

She frowned at him.

"Does your father make a lot of money?"

NO

"Not good." He rubbed his temples and swallowed again. More relief. "Speak to me."

"Can you hear this?"

He heard her then. Muffled, like listening under water. "I'm getting better." HM held out his arms and she snuggled into them, if only for a moment of solace. "I'm gonna get us out of this."

* * *

Thug One came in from outside. He put his cigarette butt in the ashtray and picked up the phone. Dialing, he waited for the other end to answer. "Yeah? Boss? We got her."

* * *

Hannibal watched the slime ball through the binoculars. When the man turned and went into the house, the silver-haired colonel faced his sergeant. "BA, let's get in closer. My gut tells me this is wrong." 

The black man grunted in agreement. His spirit was telling him the same thing. "Yeah, we need to move fas'."

"Okay, we'll get in close and go from there. Here's your radio. Quick reconnoiter and we move."

"What? We ain't goin' in the front door?"

Blue eyes narrowed good-naturedly. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, man. It's just usually you go straight in." BA thought for a moment. "It's the girl, ain't it? She being deaf has you spooked."

Smith slid his gun in his holster as they exited the van. "True. And with Murdock a big variable, I don't want to risk either of them."

"'S'okay, man. I think you have the right idea." He shouldered his own weapon.

"Glad we agree. Now, let's move."

* * *

HM sat quietly, letting Sue relax in his arms. Soon, the child was sleeping, the excitement of the day having worn her out. He continued to work his jaw, swallowing and relieving the pressure in his ears. Sounds were becoming more defined and he was thankful for small favors. The ache in his head had subsided. _Concussion. Mild_. 

He thought about what she had told him, about calling her parents and money. It didn't track. If her father didn't have big money, then why did they take her? And what did she say that convinced them to keep him with her?

* * *

"We got the girl." Thug One sounded pleased. 

"Good," came the voice from the line. "Is she hurt?"

"No, but you shoulda told us she was deaf."

'What did you say?" It was practically shouted.

"She's deaf. But we got her older brother, too. I figured you could use the extra leverage."

Now, everyone in the house could hear the phone conversation. "You dolt! You kidnaped the wrong girl! She's an only child and she's not deaf, you dummy!"

"But boss, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Get rid of them. They can identify you, idiot!" The line went dead.

Thug One turned to the other two. "You heard the man. We got to get rid of them."

"But Joe, she's just a child.' Thug Three looked unsure.

"You want the Boss to hear that you was backin' out and being chicken?"

"No. No, I'm good."

"Then let's get this done."

* * *

BA was beneath the kitchen window. He heard part of the conversation, guessing at the missing pieces. _Oh, no! That foo' is in big trouble._ He thumbed the radio. "We gotta move now, Hannibal. It was a mistake. They got the wrong girl!" 

"Then give me a distraction, sergeant. A nice big one."

BA rolled away from the house, heading toward the car parked along side. He opened the unlocked door and jerked out the starter wires. In seconds, he had the vehicle running, putting it in drive, and using the butt of his gun to press the accelerator before releasing the emergency brake.

It made a resounding explosion as it barreled into the tree.

* * *

HM heard the shouting, the fog clearing by the second. Gently, he shook Sue awake, putting a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. He pointed to the window and had her stand to one side as he prepared to throw a lamp through the glass panes. 

From somewhere distant, he heard the gunning of a car engine. Taking a risk, he paused and there was a satisfying explosion. The lamp flew not a second afterward and he used a pillow from the bed to push the remaining shards out of the way.

HM climbed out the window, holding his hands out for Sue to come. She bravely did so, clinging to his shoulders. Gunfire sounded behind him and he ran like the wind, dodging from side to side, hoping it wasn't aimed at him.

* * *

Sue held on for dear life. Her guardian was fast! It was like he could tell things were coming. She could see where things were hitting the dirt behind them. Two men were agitated and shaking something at them. Then, suddenly, Mr. John was there! She could see him whirling and hitting the men. It was hard to watch and she ducked her head into HM's neck, hiding her eyes. 

She felt him speaking, but refused to look up until he stopped running.

* * *

"Muchacha?" Murdock shook her gently. When Sue didn't respond, he pried her away from his body. Touching her chin, he met her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"I saw those men. They had guns! Why? Why did they have guns? And why did Mr. John fight with them?" Tears trailed down her cheeks.

HM wanted to cry as well. It was never a good thing when innocence was broken. He sat flat and cross-legged, putting himself at her level. "When bad people do bad things, Mr. John makes them do right. He makes them pay for their crimes."

Sniffling, Sue considered this, wiping her eyes on her shirt. "Like God. He says not to take revenge but that vengeance is His."

"Yeah, kinda like God." He reached out, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears. "Mr. John knew we couldn't fight back, so he did it for us."

"And you protected me." Her hazel eyes held only confidence.

"As much as you protected me, Angelface." He looked around and saw BA coming toward them. "I think it's time for us to get you home."

* * *

BA saw the pair, sitting beneath a tree. It was a good sight for him to see. He loved children, and whether he admitted it or not, he was glad to see the crazy fool was safe and sound. 

"Hey, man. Let's get outta here before the cops arrive."

When Murdock didn't move, the big man drew closer. "Come on, Murdock. No games. We gotta move."

Brown eyes looked up at him, their spark dim, and BA knew his friend was at his limit. "Lemme help you, man." He pulled the pilot to his feet, draping an arm over his shoulder. Seeing the girl watching, he spoke slowly. "You can help on the other side, little sister." Her smile was his best reward.

* * *

Hannibal finished tying up the trio. BA had taken down one of the guys after the car exploded, while he had found the other two. It took a bit of doing but he managed to lay them out flat. Once they were bound, he looked around for his men, seeing BA supporting Murdock with the girl on the other side. 

He went and pulled the van closer, allowing them to load the tired man into the vehicle. "Say, Murdock, you okay?"

Brown eyes didn't open. "I think I've got a mild concussion, Colonel. Headache, nausea, and heavy pressure in my ears earlier. I'm just tired right now."

"Don't go to sleep, foo'."

"I'm not, big guy. I'm just looking at the inside of my eyelids, okay?" A bit of spark was still there.

Smith smiled and pulled out his cigar, preparing to light it. A small hand touched his arm. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Mr. John, I can't understand what you say when you have that in your mouth."

He looked at the stogie and grinned. "Well, since you put it that way..." and put the cigar back in his pocket. "BA, let's get the little lady home."

* * *

The two-toned black GMC pulled up about three blocks from the hospital. Hannibal looked back at Murdock, seeing him 'resting' his eyes. It was a hazzard of being on the run–being unable to get proper medical care. But the man seemed at peace. Smith figured most of that was due to the small hand that kept a tight hold on the larger one. 

"BA, we need to find Face and get the girl returned without a big fuss."

"I know, Hannibal, but how we gonna pull that off? It's not like she can say she just got away. And I don't want her lyin' to anyone." The big man crossed his arms to emphasize his point.

"I understand. And I think that this time, she won't have to. Sometimes the truth just works itself out."

The van door slid open. "Hey, guys. Am I glad you're here. It's getting rather hot in the hospital. More people are asking questions. Did you find her?"

Hazel eyes stared at him, answering that question. The con man smiled at her, genuinely relieved to see her. "Sweetheart, I'm glad to see you."

She patted his face. "You have a nice smile when you aren't being shiny."

Hannibal gestured for her. "Angel, you need to go home now."

"But HM? He needs help." Her concern was evident.

Clear blue eyes focused on her. "I'll take good care of him. You have my word." He held out his gloved hand, which she frowned at. Sensing her hesitation, he peeled off the black leather. Her hand was so small in his but firm.

"I think you will, Mr. John." She turned from him to HM. "Muchacho."

Brown eyes opened slowly, accompanied by a brilliant, if pained, smile. "Hey, muchacha."

"Are you leaving now?"

YES

"I wish you could stay longer."

"So do I." He made an angel type sign about his head.

Sue laughed and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I know your real secret, HM. You _are_ an angel, no matter what anyone says." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to Face. "Do you know if my momma is okay?"

The sandy blond remained schooled in his features. "She's in the hospital but doing okay. Worried about you mostly."

"Will you take me to her?" The girl held out her hand.

"I...um..." Face fingered his collar nervously, not really wanting to walk back into the potential lion's den. Sue looked so expectant that he was having a hard time saying no.

Murdock murmured softly, "She trusts you to get her home, Facey."

Sighing, he took her hand and nodded. "I'll get you to her."

"Thank you, Mr. Shiny."

His eyebrows shot up but Hannibal shook his head, mouthing, "Later."

* * *

The pair stepped out and began their walk to the hospital. It was a quiet walk for the con man. Face was used to women chattering on and on–this was eerie to him. 

As if reading his thoughts, Sue glanced up at him, smiling her gentle smile. He didn't know what to do. If he returned the gesture, she might frown. If he didn't, she might get upset. Instead, he took a good look at the young lady. "You are gonna be special."

"That's what my momma says," she replied with a self-depreciating shrug.

He stopped and came down to her level. "Your mother is right. You'll see." Rising, they made it to the entrance of the hospital. "Here you go, kid."

THANK YOU

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, go on. The people inside will take you to your mother."

Sue nodded and walked through the door. Alone.

* * *

Once back in the van, Face tapped Hannibal on the shoulder, asking, "Mr. Shiny?" 

"Lieutenant, I'm not really sure, either. But it wasn't the time for questions."

Murdock raised his hand, eyes still closed. "I believe I can explain, Colonel. You see, Faceman, because Sue can't hear your dulcet tones, she is immune to your charm. Part of said charm is your tone of voice that meshes with your smile. Without that tone, your smile has no meaning. Which, by the way, it doesn't most of the time." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, thanks, Murdock, for clearing that right up." Peck leaned back in his chair, deflated.

"Foo' makes sense, Faceman. You charmed the blind girl easy, and she couldn't even see your smile."

"Now how's that supposed to make me feel? Hannibal?" The blond implored help from his mentor.

Smith shrugged. "Murdock is right, kid. More than half your ability to sell is in your 'dulcet tones.'" He puffed on his cigar thoughtfully. "BA, can we tap into the local police scanner?

"No. There's a short in the antenna."

"Oh, well, we'll just have to read about this in the papers."

* * *

(Two days later) 

Sue sat in her room, thankful to be home, away from the prying questions the reporters were asking. She told them the truth as best she could before her father ushered her upstairs to safety. He kissed her head, promising to return shortly.

The little blonde leaned on her window sill, staring out at the tree house in the back yard, wondering how much of the past few days was real and how much wasn't. Her attention was caught when she spotted a paper fluttering on the door to the fort.

In a rush, she ran downstairs and out the back door, headed for her castle in the tree. With breathless excitement, she pulled the paper loose and smoothed it so she could read.

_Suzy Q,_

_I wanted to let you know that HM is feeling much better. He asks about you constantly. I have enclosed his address in case you ever want to send him a postcard. I'm glad we were able to help you. Don't let this squash your spark. HM thinks you have great potential and so do I. BA says to study hard and mind your mom and dad. Mr. Shiny says 'Hi" as well. Take care of yourself, kid._

_Mr. John_

She looked at the address, wondering what a VA hospital was and if it was different from a regular hospital. Tucking the note away, she put the address in her secret box and hid it. She was sure her dad would understand, but her mom...Sue didn't want to take a chance that the address would get thrown away.

As quickly as she could, she made her way back to her room. Her father was waiting.

"Susan."

"Daddy, I had to check something." She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

He wasn't. "Okay, then. Good news?" Frank Thomas was an observant man, who saw more than Carla like for him to see.

"Yes. My friends made it home and HM is feeling better now." She hopped on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "Daddy, what is a VA Hospital?"

Frank Thomas gave her a thoughtful look, weighing how much she might really want to know. "It is a place where soldiers can go to be cared for after being in combat or if they have any injuries."

"When was the last war?"

_Such an innocent question_. "Vietnam was the last war we were actively in. Over ten years ago." He let her put the pieces together.

"So, you'd have to be pretty sick to stay in a VA hospital for a long time, right?" Her hazel eyes were somber.

"Honey, there are many kinds of illness, some of which we don't know a whole lot about."

Sue came to a decision. "He must go there when this world gets to be too much to bear. Angels need a safe place to stay when they aren't in Heaven. Would the VA be a safe place, Daddy?"

"Yes, honey. I think it would be." He sent up a silent prayer, thanking God for whatever angels that had been watching his little girl. "And now, it is time for you...to go to bed. I'll step out and say good-night to your brothers. We'll pray when I come back."

* * *

"Hannibal, do you believe in angels?" Murdock's brown eyes had a glimmer of their ususal spark. He was perched on the edge of his own bed in the VA. 

The older man pulled his cigar out and used it as a pointer. "I'd have to say 'yes' to that, Captain. We saw too many things in 'Nam for me to think otherwise." Smith regarded his pilot with a grin. "Besides, aren't you always seeing what isn't there?"

"Yes, yes, I am. I can see what isn't there with great clarity." Murdock reclined on his bed, fingers interlaced beneath his head. "I suppose I can see what _is_ there, too."

"Right. Now, you think about that and get some rest. That's an order. I'll have Face swing by in a few days to bring your comics." Hannibal stood, straightening his white safari jacket. "Get some rest, Murdock."

The pilot watched his commander leave and sighed at the ceiling. "God, you know who you are, and you know who I am. And you know that I know that you know who is and who isn't who they are. What I'm saying is...thanks. I needed that." He pulled his cap over his eyes, a smile on his expressive face.

* * *

Sue was in bed, covers pulled up, waiting for her father. Frank returned and sat beside her. "You ready?" 

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Father, thank you for this day. Thank you for my mom and dad who care for me. Thank you for Brian and Douglas, even though Doug stole my cookies at lunch. And thank you for bringing me home safely. Thank you for BA and Mr. Shiny. Keep them safe. Thank you for HM. I know you take care of your angels. And thank you for Mr. John, who takes care of them." Sue lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Mr. John is more like you than he wants to admit." Much louder, she continued. "Take care of them and bless them. And Father, help those bad men who thought I was someone else. They did wrong. Help them to know that. Amen."

Frank kissed his daughter's head, bidding her good night. He checked her night light and secured the window. Backing out of the room, he saw that she was already out, her face peaceful in the evening light. "Good night, sweetheart."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Lemme know what you think. Too fluffy, too fast, too cutesy, JUST RIGHT? Click the purple button, people. Inquiring minds want to know. 


End file.
